


Seré tu Heroé de Amor

by Laurbid



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Parodia, Songfic, sin beta morimos como caballeros de plata
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurbid/pseuds/Laurbid
Summary: Shun esta meláncolico en su habitación hasta que llega un heroé de amor a su rescate.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Pegasus Seiya
Kudos: 6





	Seré tu Heroé de Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ese amigo mio que dijo "yo leería eso" esto es para ti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ese+amigo+mio+que+dijo+%22yo+leer%C3%ADa+eso%22+esto+es+para+ti).



> Canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cwc9HjtGrg8  
> Esta canción siempre se me ha hecho un meme, desde antes de que supiera lo que eran los memes. No me pregunten porqué, no tengo argumentos pero tampoco dudas. El otro día vi un meme que decía "me cambiaría de clase (mercenario) a ladrón para ser tu amante bandido nena" y de ahí yo dije "tengo que hacer un fic con esta canción" y me dio la motivación para hacerlo pero no ideas, así que esto es lo que salio.  
> Disfruten <3

Seré tu héroe de amor

Shun miraba aburrido desde el balcón de su cuarto en la mansión Kido la noche oscura y fresca. Una sensación de melancolía había descendido en su ser. Era uno de esos momentos donde se preguntaba si la vida aguardaba algo más para él. Exactamente qué no lo sabía, solo sabía que algo faltaba y se encontraba contemplando ese sentimiento en silencio mientras miraba a la luna llena. Hubiera continuado así por más tiempo de no haber sido por un ruido que alcanzó a escuchar. Parecía provenir de los arbustos a varios metros de distancia.   
“¿Qué habrá sido eso?” se preguntó. Miró por unos segundos más y al no ver algún otro movimiento se rindió. “Como sea, ya es tarde de todas formas, debería irme a dormir.” Pensó frotándose los ojos. Eran las 12 de la noche y a él no le gustaba despertarse muy tarde.   
Se acostó en su cama y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la pared.   
Unos minutos después, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, escuchó un golpe fuerte afuera en su balcón, se sentó de golpe y vio afuera una silueta con una capa larga y un sombrero de copa. Silueta que parecía estar intentando abrir la puerta del balcón y mientras lo intentaba, mejor distinguía la figura.  
—¿Seiya?— Habló. —¿Qué haces vestido así?— y se levantó de la cama.  
—Yo… ¿me abres?— Dicho y hecho, Shun le abrió las puertas y Seiya entró moviendo la capa de color blanco con las manos de una forma exagerada.  
—¿Por qué estás vestido así?  
Seiya habló en una voz seria… Bueno, no exactamente una voz seria, más bien esa voz que hace un niño de 10 años cuando quiere que lo tomen enserio.  
—¡Vengo a robarte!  
—¿Robarme qué?   
—A ti.— Shun miró alrededor de su habitación. —Si quieres algo de esto solo se lo tienes que pedir a Saori y ella te lo comprará, no tienes por qué robarme vestido de mago.—  
—No soy…— Seiya suspiró derrotado. —Soy Kaito Kid.— y levantó su sombrero blanco con cinta azul  
—¿Quién?  
—Y no vengo a robarte.— señalo a la habitación. —Vengo a robarte a tí.— y lo señalo con la palma abierta.  
—¿Y por qué me robarías a mí?—   
—Porque…— Seiya, exasperado, suspiro, caminó hacia él, le agarró de los cachetes y le dio un beso en los labios.  
—¡Aaaah!— Dijo una vez que se separaron. Finalmente entendiendo.   
—‘¡Aaaah!’— se burló de él. —A eso me refiero.  
—¡Ya te entendí! Déjame agarrar una chamarra.  
—¡No hay tiempo!— Y lo cargó en sus brazos. —¡Esto es un robo! ¿La victima?— Seiya hizo una pausa dramática y acercó sus rostros otra vez de forma coqueta. —Tu corazón.—  
Shun no se aguantó y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Seiya lo volvió a besar.  
—¿Y eso para que fue?—  
—¡Para que no despiertes a nadie!  
—¡Ah, cierto! Porque me estas robando.—  
—No me estás haciendo fácil esto.— Dijo.  
—Ja ja, perdón.— Y Seiya empezó a caminar hacia el balcón. —¿Por qué ahora?  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Por qué justo ahora?  
—Es… ¿cómo te lo explico?— llegó a la puerta del balcón y se detuvo. —Van varias noches en las cuales me quedo pensando en tí y por alguna razón tengo unas enormes ganas de verte y esta noche mientras el viento soplaba me llegó una sensación, como un instinto que me decía que viniera verte.   
—¿Y el atuendo?  
—Quería lucirme.— contesto, aunque más en forma de pregunta que dé respuesta.   
—Déjame bajarme.— pidió y Seiya obedeció. Sin perder ni un segundo, Shun tomó las mejillas y lo beso dulcemente en los labios. —No hubiera aceptado ser robado por alguien más que por ti, Magic Kaito.  
Seiya al escuchar se puso completamente rojo de la cara y bajo su mirada para ocultar su rostro con su sombrero, pero no funciono.   
—Vámonos de aquí.— dijo Shun, tocando su mejilla.  
—Si… vámonos de aquí.— Seiya, cuidadosamente tomo a su amado en brazos y ambos salieron volando hacia la noche.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y vivieron felices para siempre! ¡¡Yey!!
> 
> "Kaito Kid", para aquellos que no lo sepan es un spin off manga de Detective Conan llamado "Magic Kaito" (besos Dafne, si estas leyendo esto) y es como el rival de Conan. Originalmente Seiya iba a aparecer como Joker de Persona 5 pero dije "no bro, son los 90s" así que esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrio y creo que funciona aun mejor porque Kid esta vestido completamente de blanco y como mago.  
> Comenten si les gusto o no, porque, si les gusta el musical de Legalmente Rubia, si tienen gatos o si quieren hablarme de su señor Kong o Godzilla (¡¡¡team Godzilla perros!!!), basicamente no se vayan sin comentar. Los amo, bye.


End file.
